Christmas Time Blues, and August Joys.
by G. Malfoy
Summary: This is an alerternate reality between Mamoru and Serena, read it, enjoy it, and review it


Christmas Time Blues  
  
and August Joys  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi Chiba sighed as she looked out the window of her apartment. There was a bit of sadness in her sky blue eyes. She had just received a phone call from her husband and sole mate, Mamoru Chiba. He had called her at their New York home from a business trip in Chicago. He had told her he wouldn't be able to get back in time for Christmas. Then following that phone call she had received on from her sister Minako, to come to a party on Christmas eve, which happened to be this evening. She sighed again, getting up from her seat on her windowsill. "I better get ready." She said out loud to herself, walking into her bedroom. She opened her closet and gasped. On a hanger was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. There was a piece of paper pinned on it. She took it off and read it.  
  
'Beautiful,  
  
If you are reading this then I can't get home from my business trip for Christmas. But, knowing you, you won't even know I'm gone because you've probably been invited to go to a "totally awsome party" by Mina.-'  
  
Usagi smiled, because those were Mina's exact words.  
  
  
  
'but, you know I love you with all of my heart and I wish I could be there with you, kissing you and holding you. But, I can't and I'm sorry, so go to whatever you have planned and have a good time, wearing this, try not to attract to many guys, you might find one you like better than me. lol. Merry Christmas. I love you, with all my heart.  
  
Love,  
  
Your Mamo-chan  
  
1 She was smiling when she finished reading the note. Then she picked the dress up out of the closet, and looked at it. It was a spagettii strapped, form fitting, red dress, that when light hit it, it shimmered. She shook her head and smiled again, she knew there was a reason she loved that big lug. She laid the dress on their bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.  
  
  
  
She was just putting the final touches on her make-up, when there was a knock on the door. When she opened it Minako was standing there with a really cute, (AN: Gods I hate that word.), black dress, with a slit going up to her mid thigh. "Well, if Toki, (Motoki) where here to see this." Usagi said. Minako smiled, "Same to you." She said. Usagi looked confused for a moment, "Why would I care what Toki thinks of what I wear." She asked her playfully. "Ha, ha, very funny." Minako said sarcastically. "I know." Usagi said teasingly. Minako smiled and shook her head. "Well are you ready to go?" she asked her. "Uh, yeah, hang on a sec." Usagi said, walking into her bedroom. Minako smiled, knowing full well that she was going to call Mamoru. Usagi first called the hotel where Mamoru was staying, then when he didn't answer there she called his cell phone. "Hello?" came his rugged voice. "Hey sexy." Usagi said. "Hey, be careful, don't let my wife hear you say that." He teased her. "Ha, ha, I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas before I left, because I might just find me a guy tonight and have an affair." She joked. "Hmm, ha ha. Did you find the dress?" he asked her. "Yes baby, I did, thank you so much!" She said. "You're welcome, right now, I'm picturing you in it, and then I'm picturing taking it off of you, and doing, very naughty things." He said, only half teasing. "Uh uh, down boy, you'll just half to wait until you get home." She said. He laughed, "Damn!" he said. She laughed with him. "Well, I suppose Mina is getting tired of waiting on me, so I guess I better go. I'll call you when I get home, alright?" She told him. "Alright, babe, I love you." He said. "I love you, more than life itself." She told him. "Well, I feel special." He said. She laughed, "Bye." "Bye babe." Usagi hung up the phone. 'Oh, I didn't ask him where he was,' She thought, 'oh, well.' "You ready Sis?" She called to Minako. "Yep, let's go." She answered her.  
  
*  
  
Usagi sighed as she walked into her apartment. The party had been great, but she missed Mamoru, a lot. She'd tried not to let that get in the way at the party, and she done pretty well, but there were times she'd just stop and look out the window wondering what he was doing. She let her hair down, walking into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Suddenly two arms snaked their way around her waist. She gasped and tensed, her sense of defense coming into play. "Hey baby." She heard a voice say. Her eyes widened as she recognized the voice as her Mamo-chan's. "Mamo-chan?" She asked the man behind her. "Hey sexy." He said. She turned in his arms, looked at him for a moment, then locked into a passionate kiss. When the kiss finally ended, he looked at her. "Wow, maybe I should leave on business more often." He teased her. "No!" She exclaimed. He laughed, "Did you miss me that much, baby?" He asked her. She gave him a look, "Worse than you'll ever know." She said, hugging him tightly. "Poor baby, do you need comforting?" He asked her. "Hmm.maybe, what did you have in mind?" She said huskily. He led her over to the couch, laying her down and leaning over her. "Well, I think I've waited long enough, and I'm tired of just picturing taking that dress off of you." He said. She laughed a bit, "Well there are no objections here." She said, smiling slyly. He smiled at her, then bent and kissed her. He lifted her up and undid the zipper on the dress, sliding it down. Then he slid his hand back up to her shoulders, slipping the straps off her shoulders. He stood her up and the dress flowed into a silk puddle around her feet. He picked her up and carried her into their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, then he slipped off his shirt. She sat up and crawled toward him. She unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down, then going to his boxers and doing the same with them. He gently pushed her down on the bed and slipped of her panties. She raised up and captured his lips with her own. She sighed, "I love you." She said. "And I you, Love." He said.  
  
*  
  
The next morning Mamoru woke to an empty bed. He woke up a little more and saw a note on her pillow. He picked it up and read it.  
  
'Baby-  
  
Merry Christmas! I love you. I had to go do something this morning, but I'll be back a little later. I love you. ^.^ *kiss*  
  
-Usa  
  
*  
  
A while later Usagi opened the door to their apartment, and saw Mamoru sitting in his old broken down black recliner that she despised almost as much as his wretched green jacket. He was asleep, and some Christmas show was on TV. She walked over to him, straddled him, leaned down and kissed him. Within a few moments, she felt pressure on the other side of the kiss. When the kiss ended she sat up and smiled down at him. "What was that for?" He asked her, smiling back up at her. "Just happy." She said. "Okay." He said slowly, giving her a confused look. "Anyway, I have a present for you, Love." He told her, pick her up, standing up himself, then setting her back on the chair. He went into the bedroom, then came out a minute later with a rectangle shaped box. "Here you go, baby." He said giving her the box. She gingerly took the paper off and opened it. She gasped, "Oh my gosh, it's beautiful!" She exclaimed. It was a silver chain, with a heart lined with diamonds on it. He smiled, happy that she liked it. He took it out of the box, and put it around her neck. She shivered from his warm breath on her neck. When he finished he put a trail of dry kisses down her neck. Then he looked up at her, "Beautiful." He said. She smiled. "I have something for you too." She said. She went into the bedroom as he did before. She returned with a small box. He opened it and there he found two impossible to find, front row tickets to a play she knew he'd been dying to see. "Oh my gosh, Honey, how did you get these?" He exclaimed. She smiled slyly at him, "I have my ways." She said. He looked at her. "I have one more surprise for you. Well it's really for both of us. She smiled widely at him, then took his hand and put it on her abdomen. He looked confused for a minute, then he realized what she was talking about. "Oh my gosh! Honey! That's great!" He exclaimed. She smiled. He looked at her, she was glowing. He smiled at her. "What?" She asked, noticing he was looking at her. "Nothing, just, happy." He told her, his smile widening. She smiled again, squealed softly, then flew into his arms.  
  
*9 months later*  
  
"Goodnight honey," Darien said, "do you need anything?" Mamoru asked her. Usagi smiled and sighed. She'd been asked the same thing every night for the last nine months. "No honey, for the millionth time, I'm fine." She told him, shaking her head and smiling. "Sorry, I'm just-" He said. "I know Babe," She said, stroking his cheek, "it'll be alright." She told him. He smiled and kissed her softly. "Goodnight, love." He said, "Goodnight, baby." She said, snuggling up to his warm, bare chest. She was asleep in moments.  
  
*A couple hours later*  
  
Usagi's eyes opened around midnight. She took a deep breath, she turned and looked at Manoru. He was asleep, smiling. "Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan." She said, gently shaking him. "Wha- wha- what's wrong?" He asked groggily, sitting up. "It's about that time." She told him, biting her lip excitily. "Oh shit!" Mamoru said, shooting out of the bed. "She sighed, 'Here we go.' She thought.  
  
*Half an hour later*  
  
"Where is she?" Mamoru said, coming in to the waiting room after filling out all the paper work in the front lobby. "In Spain painting an elephant." Minako said, out of the blue. They all looked at her, then at Andrew. "Uh, she took some pain medicine for her pericing and it made her kind of out of it." He said. It was silent for a moment, then they all laughed. Suddenly they heard a scream, then "FUCK!" come out of the room where Usagi was. That just made them laugh harder. "Mamo-chan!" They heard her scream. He was in there in less than a second. "Are you alright Usako?" He said coming to her side and taking her small hand in his own larger one. She sniffed, "It hurts, Mamo-chan." She said, small tears in her eyes. "I know, Usa, but you're doing great, it will all be over soon," He told her, stroking her hand, "besides, according to Mina, you're not even here, you're in Spain painting an elephant." He told her. She laughed weakly, "What?" "Well, Mina took some pain medicine and it put her out of it." He told her. "Are they all here?" She asked him. "Yeah, baby, they are all right outside, besides Rei, she's in the hospital church, praying." He told her. She smiled, then another contraction set in and she squeezed his hand, whimpering softly. After that one had ended, which seemed like an eternity, Ami came in, "Usa, honey it's about time to start pushing, you ready?" She asked her best friend. "Yes, damn it, get this bugger out of me!" She exclaimed. Mamoru and Ami laughed. "Alright, let's do it, just let me go get a nurse." Ami said, then walked out of the room. "Usako, are you ready to do this?" Mamoru asked her. "Yes, Dr. Chiba," She said sarcastically, "I'll be fine, the pain will be worth it." She said with a sudden sound of bravery in her voice. He smiled at her. Ami came back into the room, "Alright girl let's do this, I wanna see my god baby." Ami said, playfully. Usagi laughed lightly and nodded. "Okay Usa, when the next contraction occurs I want you to push, kay?" She asked. Usagi nodded, preparing herself.  
  
*15 minutes, and 200 screams later*  
  
"Congrats, Usa-chan, you have a beautiful baby girl." Ami said handing Usagi a little bundle of pink flesh, topped with a little black hair. "Oh, Mamo-chan, look." Usagi sighed, holding out the little girl to Mamoru. There were tears in both of their eyes. "I'll give you two a moment." Ami said, holding back her own tears, she walked out of the room to tell everyone else. Mamoru took his daughter in his arms. She had black fuzz and sky blue eyes, like her mother. "Well, what are we going to name are daughter." He asked her, smiling. Usagi smiled," Gosh, that sounds so great." She said. They kissed deeply, their daughter nestled between them, content.  
  
*After they have decided a name*  
  
  
  
"Oh, Mamoru-chan, she's precious." Rei said. He smiled, "Isn't she?" He said, beaming at the little one with pride. "Ohhh, what's her name?" Minako, who had recovered somewhat, asked. "We've decided upon, Hannah, it's hebrew for 'She who is of God.'" He told them. "Hey, Hannah, you better like me, I'm the one who helped you into this world." Ami teased. Hannah was passed around to all of her godfathers and godmothers, then Mamoru took her back into Usagi. "Hey, Hannah, how you doing?" Usagi asked her daughter, taking her back into her arms. "She just met her godmothers and godfathers, didn't you baby?" Mamoru said. Usagi sighed," They're scary people, aren't they." She said. Hannah gave her a look that agreed. Usagi and Mamoru laughed. "I love you." Usagi sighed to Mamoru. "And I you, love." He answered her. They kissed again, Hannah in between again. This time she gave a little sigh and giggled a bit. 


End file.
